You Left Me
by Captain Knox
Summary: Jack is reunited with the Doctor in Utopia. But what if the Doctor never left Rose in the parallel world? Would Jack feel happy? Or would he feel betrayed and hurt as he learns bluntly, that Rose is more important to the Doctor. Complete.


_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Jack, Torchwood, the Doctor or Doctor Who.**__**Instead of the Doctor leaving Rose in Doomsday, and just giving her a translucent goodbye message, the Doctor manages to swap his translucent body and physical form – leaving him with Rose, but still being able to control the Tardis with his translucent form. (I doubt this would work, like I said, it was just an idea.)**_

AN: This is my take on the scene where Jack meets the Doctor again in 'Utopia'. Here... well it's just my way of presenting some of the event in my life at the moment. Not brilliantly written, written in like... 5-10 minutes.

**

* * *

**

You Left Me:

A translucent, almost ghost-like figure strode out of the police box, looking around to look at his surroundings. His face gained a confused expression as he was unable to relate to the abandoned, dead landscape that surrounded him. As he bent down and wet a finger to study the sandy ground, he froze suddenly as a pair of shiny brown boots caught his eye. His eyes moved upwards from the boots... woven dark grey trousers- well ironed, his eyes followed the leg until he caught sight of a blue woolly texture... a coat, the 70's? The Doctor paused in thought, then looked at the face, at the top of the body... angled chin, cocky smirk, blue e- _**You**_...

The Doctor gasped and took a step away from the figure on the ground. Captain Jack Harkness. So... impossible and _**wrong**_. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and leaned against the Tardis, waiting for the man with no heartbeat to awaken. He winced slightly as the 'dead' figure gasped in pain a desperation as he sat upright, his accusing gaze finally fixing on the Doctor.

"Doctor." He stated, accusations, confusion and anger silently lacing the word.

"Jack." Was the reply from the translucent man, who pushed himself away from the Tardis.

He grimaced slightly as he stood up, and his eyes met the Doctor's, silently pleading for his statement to be false. "The paper said that Rose -"

The Doctor seemed a little surprised at the subject of conversation, but quickly sought to ease Jack's emotional pain. Promptly interrupting. "Oh! No... No! She's alive! Just in a parallel world! Just fine! Brilliant actually!"

Jack blinked away tears of relief and grinned broadly. Rushing forwards to hug the Doctor and share the overwhelming emotions running through his veins, the Doctor's eyes in return seemed to show relief too, as if he was thankful that Jack had seemed to...forgive him for a moment; a mere step away, Jack came to an abrupt halt.

"Doctor, why are you..?" He gestured toward the translucent body. "...not all there?"

The Doctor's smile faded and he internally winced as he imagined the reaction to his next words, he held onto the Tardis key in his pocket tightly. "I couldn't leave her..."

Jack frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "Explain."

The grip on the Tardis key was vice-like now, seeking comfort as the confessional words flew out of his mouth. "Rose. At Torchwood, she was taken to Pete's world. Parallel universe. So that she was safe, there was one chance to go through a gap in time and space and say goodbye, and then come back. But I never came back, just the Tardis and a part of my mind which occasionally travels th... He gulped trailing off a little and refused to wince as he stared at Jack's betrayed face. "...the universe...and... then ...goes back...ehm... to... well... Rose"

Jack's face crumbled as the Doctor finished and tears formed in his clear blue eyes, but as quickly as it formed, it was replaced with a mask of accusations and a somewhat... uncaring expression. Then three tiny words escaped his lips. Three words that showed his undying heart, dying. Three words that in the end, broke the Doctor's heart too.

"You left _**me**_."

* * *

_**AN:**__**Please**__ review?_


End file.
